Drama on Impact
by Mags Satan
Summary: A story about a certian scientist on the break of insanity. Mild swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Drama On Impact**

Introduction

"The downpour of rain seems endless like my misery."

…

"Welcome home! This is where you'll make a fresh start."

…

"He's escaped again! Capture him!"

…

"He's fading fast! Help… somebody help!"

…

"I can't go back… I want to die."

…

"Now I remember. It's your fault I look this way!"

…

"Home… where is home?"

…

"What's happening to him?"

…

"We all knew him as our friend. We now know him as our enemy."

…

"I love you…"

…

The tunnel of darkness offered no further guidance than the echo of memory. He had to rely on his senses… it's been days since he had eaten. He felt like giving up at one point… but at last, his efforts were rewarded. A light… at last a light! Hell's end was just a step away. He stopped for one moment to nudge his exhausted friend.

"Huh? What is it Crash? We there yet?" His question was answered in a simple nod. "Oh God, at last! We must've been trapped in here for weeks! Come on!" Crash followed his big burgundy friend to the cave's exit… but only to discover that hell had not frozen over just yet. "I don't believe it! We finally reach N.sanity beach… for this?" The two bandicoots looked on in disappointment… as in there were hardly much left of the island. Vegetation was nothing but ashes, dead creatures were scattered everywhere… and no sign of Coco. "Man this sucks! I thought she'd be here for sure! You don't think…"

"C… Crash. Crunch…" spoke a weakened voice.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Don't worry Crunch… it's me…" the two bandicoots looked down at the ground to see a badly burnt mask lying in front of them. Crash panicked in his gibberish language and picked up the ancient mask. "Ah, Crash… it's good to see you are alive and well."

"Less can be said about you Akuaku." Said Crunch in a worried tone. "Who did this to you? It was _him_ wasn't it? That snake!"

"Calm down Crunch. You of all people knew this was going to happen. All that can be…" The mask spluttered violently. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"No, save your strength!" cried Crunch. "We still need you to…"

"You know I can't do anything Crunch." Akuaku said quietly. "It's up to you two to stop him… this time without my help."

"No… don't leave!"

"I prepared you two for this for many years. Now go… do me proud… my… children…" the mask's voice faded into a deep echo… until he stopped moving. Crunch fell onto his knees in devastation. He didn't cry. He just stared wide-eyed at the lifeless mask. Crash dug a hole with his hands then threw the remains of their dear friend in. At that moment, it started to rain. The two bandicoots made their way to the remains of what was their house.

"Man… what a dump." Muttered Crunch. Suddenly, Crash fell over something in a pile of rubble. Crunch turned to see what Crash had clumsily discovered. "What did you find?" Crunch asked. Crash started to rummage through the pile then stopped once he spotted something familiar. "Is that? No… It can't be." The two were devastated as they had discovered Coco's laptop. It was badly scratched and dented but still worked as Crash pressed the on button. "It still has some juice left. Hey look, here's the last file Coco downloaded!" exclaimed Crunch. "Do you think…?" Crash nodded. The two of them sat around the laptop and opened the file that read "Diary". But when they started reading the first draft it then occurred to them it wasn't Coco's log. In fact, it belonged to…

…

"…In…"

"…Gin…"

"N.Gi…"

"N.Gin…"

* * *

Chapter one- No place to go.

"Nitro Gin I presume?"

"Huh…?" _I'm still a Gin huh? I wish I was a nothing._

"Oh sorry, excuse me but…" _Yes, excuse you. Now leave me alone._

"I hope you're not too busy to listen…" _Oh for God's sake man! Take a hint!_

"It's just that… they're about to take her coffin into the chapel… and you're not following…" _That's because I wasn't invited stupid! Wait…_

His eyes widened in realisation of the identity of the man behind him. A heavy downpour of rain started.

"N-Neo?" he uttered while brushing wet locks of red hair out of his eye.

"Finally… I thought you would never catch on Nitro." Chuckled a man with yellow skin and stringy black hair. "It's been years since the evil academy eh?"

"Please don't say evil in a cemetery." Said N.Gin.

"Funny I though it was; don't say hell in church."

"Whatever. Now excuse me…" N.Gin pushed passed Neo and slowly made his out of the cemetery.

"Wait! N.Gin! Where are you going?" at that point it occurred to him. He had nowhere to go. He lost his apartment, his family… his one true love. He had nothing… well, not yet anyway. "Listen, let's get you out of this rain. I know a place where we can… talk." N.Gin nodded at Neo's proposal. After all, it could be the start of something good.

* * *

"I left the academy a year before our finals because my dad said graduating at a normal high school would be what my mother wanted." N.Gin explained before sipping his coffee. 

"That explains the sudden disappearing act." Said Neo. "Wait… what your mother would've wanted?"

"My mother died of Cancer when I was six. I hardly remember her much, but people in my neighbourhood said she was a saint. A poor saint. That's why dad sent me to the academy… because it was cheap. Then one day we both decided to pull our act together. I passed my finals… just. Then I applied for college. That's when I met… her."

"Her? You mean…?"

"Yes the one at the cemetery. The one that's getting buried today."

"I'm so sorry N.Gin…"

"No need to be… that's my job. It was my fault after all."

"You're fault?" Neo spazzed. "What do you mean? Er… if you don't mind me asking." N.Gin sighed as he put his coffee down on the table.

"Her name was Melissa. She was pretty…but not as pretty as most girls. She was good enough for me. She never judged harshly. She wanted to have fun. Then one day Melissa said she wanted me. It was shock to my system. She was lovely. I'm… err… not."

"Go on." Said Neo with an intrigued expression.

"Well, we dated. A few times may I add? It was pure heaven every time. A few years on I aced the university of science. Melissa suggested we went out for a celebration dinner. I… I said I'd drive. Then… as we were halfway there, I foolishly kept my eyes off the road for a few seconds…"

"You don't need to say anymore." Said Neo as he patted N.Gin on the shoulder. "Come, let's get out of this cramped café. We need to get you somewhere spacious."

"Spacious? Like… where?" asked N.Gin whilst wiping a tear away. Neo smirked.

"A place where you're potential is recognised. I want you to come with me to help build weapons of great power!"

"You mean evil." Said N.Gin with a frown.

"My dear Nitro… evil is your true potential."

* * *

**Well there you go. This is the start of my first Crash Bandicoot fan fiction. It's obviously not for the younger fans. So if you don't like violence or mild swearing, it's best you avoid this one at all costs. Why about N.Gin? What's with the sad intro? Why aimed at older fans? You'll soon find that out. Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'd appreciate a constructive review. If you are an older fan and hated it, don't bother flaming. It'll only make you look stupid. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Welcome to the start of your struggle…**

N.Gin stared wide-eyed at the wondrous sight before him while climbing out of a helicopter. He was now miles away on an island off the coast of Australia. The lush vegetation and smell of salt water gave N.Gin the feeling that a load had been lifted off of him.

"Beautiful, is it not?" chuckled Neo. "Come, there's more to see."

"Like what?" asked N.Gin as he was taken through several bushes.

"Like… this." Neo pointed to a mountain in the distance. N.Gin's jaw dropped as he realised Neo was in fact pointing to a huge castle on the Cliffside. As they got closer, he stared at the detail and scale of the building. Suddenly, a safari rover emerged from the bushes in front of the two scientists.

"What the hell?" spazzed N.Gin.

"Ah, our ride to the castle is here!" exclaimed Neo who seemed delighted despite the fact he was almost run over. "Really Gin, you weren't expecting us to walk all the way did you?" chuckled the scientist as he climbed aboard. N.Gin couldn't help but feel that coming to N.Sanity island was a bad idea. Well for starters it was called N.Sanity Island, so something strange but horrible was bound to pop up from this adventure!

"Say Neo… why did you bring me here?" asked N.Gin.

"You'll see soon enough. We're almost at the castle." Neo replied quietly. N.Gin couldn't help but feel scared. For all he knew, Neo could have something horrible planned for him. When he thought hard about it… he hardly knew Neo since he was only at the evil academy for a year. _Oh great, I could end up in the middle of some sort of drugs operation! _The red head thought. _I could be interrogated for top-secret calculations… or worse. Neo could be working for an evil overlord! _N.Gin slowly came to a conclusion that he might of made a mistake by coming here. But one thing was for certain… as soon as he sets one foot into the castle… his life would never be the same again.

* * *

An hour had passed since Gin entered Neo's castle for the first time. All that could be seen in each room was piles of junk and crates… most of them containing fruit.

"Wow, I never knew you lead such a healthy lifestyle." Chuckled N.Gin.

"This island grows millions of wumpa fruit." Explained Neo. "I pick them then ship them to other countries and make lots of money!"

"Like… fruit smuggling?" asked N.Gin.

"Hey, how else can I get the money to buy scientific equipment?"

"Hmm… I see your point." Said N.Gin. "The Island, the fruit smuggling, the creepy assistants, the giant Koala behind me, the… THE GIANT KOALA BEHIND ME!" N.Gin panicked then hid behind Neo as what appeared to be a six-foot tall Koala man approaching them. "Run Neo Cortex!" The red head cried. "Run for your God-damn life!"

"Calm down Nitro." Said Neo as he shook his friend lightly. "This is Kong. He's my latest creation!"

"Kong? You mean that this thing has a name?" spazzed N.Gin.

"Kong no thing!" snarled the monstrosity. "Kong a… erm… Kong is… duh…" The strange creature sat down with his legs crossed and scratched his head. "Kong no remembers. What I doing here again?"

"You're supposed to be loading crates into my ships at the beach." Neo reminded. "Now get back to work… and please don't throw any boulders without my permission."

"Okay, Kong do." Kong said with a cheesy grin then walked off.

"Man, that guy gives me the willies." Murmured N.Gin. "Not the highest jolt in a power pack is he?"

"Oh, the reason why he's like that is because of a miscalculation when using the Evolve-o ray." Explained Neo.

"What's a Evolve-o ray?" asked N.Gin with a puzzled look.

"I'm glad you asked my friend…" snickered Neo. "Come this way." Neo lead N.Gin out of the room while rubbing his hands together in an evil manner. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Thought N.Gin. _Why did I have to ask?_

* * *

After climbing three floors up, they finally reached their desired destination.

"Behold…" said Neo as he swung the door open. "The Evolve-o ray!"

"Amazing." gasped N.Gin, as he felt overpowered by the machine's presence.

"With this, I can use human DNA and animals to create a master race! An age of anthros!" Explained Neo with a grin. N.Gin was still in shock from seeing the giant ray gun. He slowly walked over to the magnificent device as if it was calling him.

"H-Hey, don't g-get so close t-there pal!"

"Ah! It spoke!" cried N.Gin.

"Don't be silly N.Gin!" Chuckled Neo. "That wasn't the Evolve-o ray talking, it was…"

"M-Me!" spoke the voice again. N.Gin looked around the room, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"N.Gin, I'd like you to meet an old friend. You may remember him from the Evil academy." Said Neo as a figure emerged from the shadow of the room. "This is Dr N.Brio." N.Gin's face lit up slightly. He did indeed remember seeing N.Brio from the academy… but nothing else.

"Er… good to see you again." Gin said nervously as he offered a handshake. N.Brio stared at N.Gin's hand for a moment, then looked directly at him with cold eyes. For some reason, N.Gin was getting the vibe that N.Brio didn't trust him. _I wonder if it was something I did to him back at the academy. _

"Anyway N.Gin…" said Neo. "It's time I showed you to your room and give you your lab gear."

"Oh okay." Said N.Gin. "Er… see you around N.Brio!"

"Oh I doubt that." Spoke N.Brio coldly.

"What did you say to our new addition Brio?" asked Neo whilst frowning.

"I said I doubt I'll see N.Gin again… because he won't be working in the same section as me. Am I correct?"

"Hmm… yes." Murmured Neo. "Come N.Gin, there's no time to lose!"

"Ok… Boss." Said N.Gin with a smirk. As they exited the room, N.Brio slumped himself in a nearby chair. _N.Gin. How dare you forget._

* * *

**What do you think so far? I know this chapter isn't as long as the first one or dramatic either. But wait until you read chapter three. Things are going to get ugly…**


End file.
